Grambling State University (GSU), is primarily a teaching institution with limited research infrastructure and capabilities. However, it is the mission of the university to "encourage excellence and generate new knowledge through research and experimentation". As a Historically Black University, GSU is in a unique position to make significant contribution towards improving the representation of minorities in the area of biomedical research. The long term objective of the RISE Program at GSU is to increase the number, skills and competitiveness of minority students and faculty in biomedical research. This objective will be achieved through the implementation of an integrated set of developmental activities designed to: [unreadable] 1) increase the interest of student participants in biomedical research, [unreadable] 2) increase students' research skills, [unreadable] 3) implement a summer research internship program at research intensive institutions, [unreadable] 4) assist RISE students to apply to graduate schools and seek careers in biomedical research, [unreadable] 5) implement a developmental program to enhance faculty biomedical research skills. [unreadable] [unreadable] Ten slots/yr for four years are requested. Implementation of this project is feasible because the project faculty have a wealth of experience in motivating minority students and have had prior experience with similar projects including MARC and Bridge programs. The proposed RISE project will, therefore, build upon the foundation laid by the existing programs. A unified plan is developed to save costs and avoid duplication of efforts. There is a large pool of qualified students. Preceptors in collaborating research intensive institutions will provide summer research experience for students, to complement on-campus research training provided by project faculty. Institutional commitment is reflected in the full support of GSU administration. [unreadable] [unreadable]